Embodiments of the present invention relate to auxiliary add-in cards used in conjunction with portable electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention provides an apparatus for storing auxiliary add-in cards, e.g., SD (secure digital) or MMC (multi-media cards) or memory sticks, on a portable computer system.
As the continuing advances in technology have enabled the further miniaturization of the components required to build computer systems, new categories of portable electronic devices and computer systems have been created. One of the newer categories of computer systems developed has been the portable, hand held, or xe2x80x9cpalmtopxe2x80x9d computer system, commonly referred to as a personal digital assistant or PDA. Other examples of a palmtop computer system include electronic address books, electronic day planners, electronic schedulers and the like. Many corporations have developed and are currently marketing their individual PDAs.
A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the user""s hand and as such is xe2x80x9cpalm-sized.xe2x80x9d As a result, palmtops are readily carried about in the user""s briefcase, purse, and in some instances, in the user""s sleeve. By virtue of its size, the palmtop computer, being inherently lightweight, is therefore exceptionally portable and convenient.
While the continuing miniaturization of computer systems has enabled a user to now carry in their sleeve the equivalent of a computer system that once occupied an entire room, the miniaturization has also reduced the functionality of the palmtop computer system. To support the diminutive form factor of the palmtop computer, certain components and functions normally associated with full-sized computers have been reduced or eliminated. While retaining the form factor of the palmtop computer, the effectiveness and processing capabilities of the PDA, in comparison to a full-sized computer, have therefore been reduced. To conform with the size limitations of the palmtop computer, the hard drive, the component normally utilized for data storage, has been eliminated, and replaced with quantities of RAM (random access memory), ROM (read only memory), and with flash memory.
Conforming with the diminutive size of the palmtop computer, new types of media cards have been developed for the PDA. These new media cards are called auxiliary add-in cards, or are also called secure digital, SD or SSD cards, or multimedia cards or MMCs, or memory sticks. These media cards are designed to be inserted into the PDA, through an accessible expansion slot, thereby providing a means to add functionalities to a PDA while continuing to conform to the size restrictions of the PDA. The advantage of having an expansion slot is to be able to use the auxiliary add-in cards for providing the PDA with an almost endless array of different information and applications. SD and MMC add-in cards, by virtue of their size, at approximately 32 mm long by 24 mm wide by 2.4 mm thick, are just slightly larger than a postage stamp and these new media cards are easily carried by the user, and are also convenient to use.
While the auxiliary add-in media cards, e.g., SD (secure digital) or MMC (multi-media cards) or memory sticks, have overcome some of the above mentioned shortcomings regarding reduced data storage and multimedia functionality of a PDA, they have, by virtue of their small size, created another problem. Although auxiliary add-in media cards are convenient because they are small, these cards are sometimes damaged, or not readily accessible depending on how and where they are stored, and they are prone to being lost due to their small size.
The advantage of having an expansion slot is to be able to use multiple cards for different purposes, but these cards need to be readily accessible. Additionally, a primary advantage of a palmtop computer system is its compactness, so it is also desirable to maintain this attribute. Therefore it would be desirable to store the cards in a safe, protected and convenient location.
Previous attempts at providing storage for auxiliary add-in cards have resulted in storage containers that either store only one card or stack multiple cards on top of each other (analogous to a deck of playing cards.) These options add considerable thickness and bulk to the otherwise thin add-in cards.
Thus exists a need for an apparatus that provides a secure means of storing the auxiliary add-in media cards. An additional need exists for an apparatus that meets the above listed need, and provides a means of protecting the auxiliary add-in media cards against damage. Another need exists for an apparatus that provides a convenient location for storing the auxiliary add-in media cards.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an apparatus that provides a secure means of storing the media cards. The present invention further provides an apparatus that provides a means of protecting the media cards against damage. Additionally, the present invention also provides an apparatus which further provides a convenient location for storing the media cards. Additionally, the present invention provides an apparatus that achieves the above accomplishments, and which also complies with the form factor of many conventional portable electronic devices, palmtop computer systems, and PDAs.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the various drawing figures.
The present invention provides an apparatus for conveniently storing and protecting auxiliary add-in media cards while complying with the form factor of an electronic device such as a palmtop computer. In one embodiment, the present invention is comprised of an auxiliary add-in card storage apparatus disposed within a flip cover that can be removeably attached to the palmtop computer. The auxiliary add-in cards can be of SD (secure digital) or MMC (multi-media card) or memory stick format or of any other format recognized for storing information on a memory card. The auxiliary add-in card storage apparatus, in one implementation, is adapted to be attached to the inside of the flip cover of the palmtop computer or other portable electronic device. In the present embodiment, the apparatus is further comprised of sleeves adapted to receive the auxiliary add-in cards. The sleeves provide pockets, each of which is configured to receive an auxiliary add-in card. The pockets are further adapted to provide secure retention and protection of the auxiliary add-in cards once inserted into the pockets. The pockets, in one embodiment, are arranged to hold multiple auxiliary add-in cards. The pockets are further arranged to present the add-in cards such that they can be viewed by the user for easy selection thereof. Embodiments of the present invention can also be applied to pagers, cell phones, remote control devices and portable web browsers.